


Longing

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashed Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Takes place right before the opening sequence of Civil War. My poor Buckybear.





	

"You are to kill this man and this woman and retrieve the cargo they are carrying. Wheels up oh-eight-hundred."  
  
The moment Bucky's gaze landed on the photograph he flinched. A look of distress edged his usually emotionally face.  
  
_He knew that man._  
  
It came to him in a flash like he'd been struck by lightning, all pain and fire and a jumble of memory.  
  
"Howard." Bucky focused through the pain as the effort of recalling the man's name took its toll. "Howard Stark." The man in his memory was younger than the version in the photo, eyes lively, facial hair neatly trimmed, but it was definitely him.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the commotion of soldiers shooting each other anxious glances around him, hands landing upon weapons.    
  
"Soldier." His handler glared down at him. "You _will_ carry out your orders."  
  
Bucky didn't respond. A great yearning hollow of longing consumed him from the inside-out as he stared down at Howard's photo. Howard was connected to something important in his life... maybe some _one_... there were people he cared about...   
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"Soldier!" As his handler made his move, so did Bucky. A close-range punch sent the other man spinning across the room, collarbone fractured. Before the nearest two soldiers could draw their weapons Bucky was upon them, cracking heads together, turning on the next nearest. He took both of them down without visible effort, but the soldiers were spaced out, and he was unable to get to them all before they drew their weapons.  
  
The first taser didn't stop him. He caught a soldier around the neck and snapped. The second taser had foolishly been aimed at the gleaming metal of his arm and the barbs bounced off, but the third hit home on his neck.  
  
Bucky shook, stumbled, but rose and recovered and came at the next soldier. He got in a half-strength punch that ensured several bruised ribs, but the third taser dd the trick.  
  
Moving quickly, the soldiers collected the man with the metal arm and strapped him into place. Groaning slightly as one of his subordinates helped him up, the handler hissed short breaths through his nose as he staggered over to the mechanism around Bucky, activating the electricity that would be focused directly into his mind, reinforcing the mind-control protocols HYDRA had implanted there so many years ago.  
  
When it was all over, the handler fearlessly undid the bounds that strapped their subject down, reciting the short list of words as he did so. He then slid the file into one metal and one flesh hand.  
  
"Soldier?"  
  
"Ready to comply."   

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before the opening sequence of Civil War. 
> 
> My poor Buckybear.


End file.
